


The Spy

by dr_zook



Category: Bible (New Testament), Norse Mythology - Fandom, The Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bibleslash, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossover, Genderbending, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has helped Lucifer to dress like a woman, now he wants his payment: a night with the Devil and his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> Title is borrowed from [THE DOORS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7SQpjhbcws).

"The fact that you're obviously highly amused suffices to let me be kind of warned."

Jeshua smirks and his grey eyes sparkle. "Is that so?"

"You bet. Have _you_ ever worn a suspender belt?" He shifts uneasily in his chair, and plucks at his short black skirt. Sinewy calves are slung around each other, fabric rubbing against fabric and making scratchy sounds.

"No," the man beams. "And tell me, why aren't you just wearing thighs?"

Lucifer stares at him. "Because I want you to peel them off," he explains like explaining to someone retarded. "With your teeth. One by one, of course." He winks conspiratively, "Later."

Jeshua manages to swallow the wine and not spray all over his companion's cleavage. His still very flat and _male_ cleavage, none the less, which means there are the first two mother-of-pearls unbuttoned, unveiling pale, hairless skin and glaringly raw scar tissue.

Jeshua coughs and dabs the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Sure."

Sure. _Sure_. Lucifer is still not quite sure about this: the man had actually reduced him to... dress up like any of those common trannies. Yet he had refused to let Loki strap his cock snug between his legs. That seriously depraved weasel (c'mon - the Horse Thing was _really_ over the fucking top) was already having too much fun mentioning it, sneaky slit eyes glistening with sick enthusiasm.

At least Jeshua had chosen to match his tarted-up attire: beard neatly trimmed, hair shiny and even combed, for God's sake. He's wearing a magnificently tailored three-piece suit, the chocolate coloured shiny satin of the waisted vest reverberates the comfy bistro's warmth and its unhurried bustle. His coat is flung across the back of his stool; the sleeves of his pristine white shirt are rolled up.

"Your shape is enticing as ever, milord," the sleek waiter drawls from somewhere beneath his bowed shoulders. He has just emerged out of nowhere. Mischievous eyes twinkle as he eventually tilts his narrow head to address Jeshua directly.

Jeshua's brow wrinkles slightly. "Well, thank you. Though I'm not sure we know each other--?"

The waiter's back straightens - _impossible, you slimy slow-worm,_ Lucifer thinks - and his short and blonde curly hair looks like having caught the fire of most of the candles around. 

"If I were you, I'd check the salad," Lucifer says dryly, and leans back with a sigh. He'd wager on snails between the lettuce leaves. Nothing too subtle for sure. 

He curses the day he went to the rat. He... should have known.

The waiter's smile is too wide, his posture too aggressive. Jeshua flinches a bit automatically, when Blondie pours in the first glass of the next bottle of red wine. "I've seen you around," the waiter just says cryptically, and after a second of feigned consideration he indeed picks up Jeshua’s plate. "I'll get you a new one." And off he weasels.

Lucifer spits out with a grunt. _That spineless untrustworthy trickster bootlicker._

Jeshua still stares at where the waiter has disappeared around the corner. One fist is propped up against his hip, the other hand's fingers cradle his chin. "Wasn't that--?" he starts bemused.

"Yeah, that's him," Lucifer soughs.

Jeshua‘s eyebrows jump. "I didn't know he's into gastronomy these days," he eventually acknowledges.

Lucifer blinks, and thinks about how the waggish genius could actually ruin this evening even further. "I assure you: he isn't." He empties his glass and refills it. "He probably just wants to fuck around."

Jeshua's brow is still crinkled. "But how did he know--?"

"That twat followed me," Lucifer murmurs.

"Oh." Jeshua's face is carefully blank. "You met him recently?" A bit zoned out, even. 

"I'm afraid so." He doesn’t feel easy. Not with _him_ hanging around here. "Let's go somewhere else."

"But I am hungry," Jeshua sounds hungry indeed. "And it wasn't that easy to get a table here," he adds under his breath.

Lucifer sighs, and feels an uncomfortable tingle scuttling up and down his spine. Before he can turn around, he knows who'll be there.

The slimy waiter whistles a tune as he places another plate of salad in front of the man. The fucking Doors, man. _I'm a spy in the house of love..._ Lucifer feels the vein on his forehead pulse and twitch.

"Cut it, you furry bastard. Just. Fucking cut it," he grits out. His patience is worn down, and he snatches Loki's wrist before he can retreat again.

The waiter grins and bows down to whisper not that quietly into Lucifer's ear: "I never asked you to reciprocate, did I?" His other hand deftly feels the skirted lap.

Lucifer hisses, which makes Loki yelp. Keeps him fiercely in place. His long, forked tongue tastes the other's earlap. "I'm not sure if I like your way of collecting payment." He smells a layer of panic sweat forming at the nape of Loki's back. "Spit it out. What do you want?" He doesn't miss Jeshua's irritated cough.

Loki smiles against his cheek. "Let me join," he simply says, voice tinged with roughness and esuriency. With the severe hunger of somebody almost starving. Fingers of his caught hand twist and caress Lucifer's wrist, the others try to outline the angel's cock through the skirt. "For tonight."

Lucifer jumps up from his seat to grab the nape of Loki's neck, shoving him face down onto the table, missing the assemblage of plates full of selected antipasti and crispy bread punnets by an inch. The patrons of the bistro are murmuring hastily with each other. Loki only snickers and keeps his eyes fixed on Jeshua.

"Let him go," Jeshua says slowly. Lucifer stares at him with wild eyes and eventually retrieves his hand after a not-so gentle shove. There is something going on between the two men tinted with divinity by some means or other, and the Devil doesn't know if he wanted to be able to put a finger on it.

He then laughs, loud and unhinged. Tears of strained amusement brush khol-sodden streaks across his sharp cheekbones. "Oh fuck, this is great." The whalebone stays encasing the heaving midriff cringe.

A final shove lets Loki glide from the table and drops him down in a meek heap at Jeshua's feet.

##

He has been staring at the freckles all over Loki's shoulders for quite some time now. Since the latter has finally broken down due to Jeshua's uncurbed assault, spent and actually sobbing.

Lucifer only had to lay back and enjoy the show. Bereft of his garments, and his stockings stuffed into Loki's loquacious yap. After Jeshua indeed had peeled them off his pale, smoothed legs with his teeth.

Watching someone else roughing up the ones you yearn for to see trimmed, is an implementation of luxury in Lucifer's books. And he has been in a mood, where he wanted to be pampered properly.

Somehow Jeshua has known that. The results are scattered now drowsed between the blankets.

Lucifer remembers the man's snarl, eyes half closed, pounding into the lanky weasel. Artisan's fingers grubbing into sweaty strands of fire and yielding planes of flesh.

He'll never forget it. He'll savour the memory. The tang of zest, of semen and blood. The whiff of sable carnality clinging to Jeshua like the perspiration to the golden lion fur of his tanned arms.

You never know how long it'll last, do you. And Lucifer knows good times can be over soon enough. So he turns on his side, accidentally kicking the dozing trickster at their feet, and docks his scratched backside to Jeshua's warm flank, who is softly snoring. 


End file.
